Finding Draco
by Mojojuju
Summary: How did Hermione, the smartest witch of her age come to fall in love with a git of a ferret called Draco? That, my friends, you can read about in this short story that I wrote. A Short Story.


**Finding Draco**.

The reason why I _almost_ lost the love of my life is because I _almost_ left him to die.

It started off as a normal day. By a normal day I of course mean a day full of spells, hexes and curses being cast around my school. You see, my school is not the ordinary school you would go to. In my school you do not learn Biology, Maths, French, English Literature or Chemistry. Then again, Chemistry could count. We learn Potions, so that's pretty much the same as Chemistry. Apart from Potions we learn Herbology, Transfigurations, Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts amongst others.

You got it right. I am a witch. And if you even ask me if I fly on a broomstick and yell abracadabra, I swear to Merlin I am going to hex you into the past century! And for your information, NO! I do not have a overly huge nose or black hair that has not been combed or washed in ages! I do not concider myself the Beauty Queen but I do not look like a hundred and twenty year old granny! Capish? Good! 

Now as I said before I had to clarify some things, My day started off normally. I woke up from the usual yelling downstairs (if you have to ask, that was Ginny and Ron Weasley fighting again. I swear, Ron seriously needs to calm down with Ginny's boy-hunt as I like to call it). After that, I went to the Great Hall to get my breakfast to get myself some energy for the double Potions I would have with the bloody Slytherins. Why couldn't they just all rott in hell and save us some trouble? I mean, seriously. Who needs the Slytherins anyway? They're just a bunch of cowardly Ferrets. Haha. Good one Hermione. 

That's when the trouble started. I was simply walking through the Hogwart grounds going to my first class and... okay! Okay! You caught me! So the "great" Hermione Granger skipped a lesson! Or two. C'mon! I need a break too sometimes you know? Geez. I just couldn't stay in the same room as Malfoy. Yes! Draco Malfoy. You know what he did last time in Potions? He set my hair on fire! I started to really panic and yell for help. Yes. I forgot I was a witch and could do magic. Again. Shut up. I was in a panic okay?!

I just know that if I saw his sorry as--face. Sorry face I mean. Well, I knew that if I saw him I would just explode and give him a good kick where it hurts. Actually... that wouldn't be such a bad idea... But I wouldn't want to lose any house points. Only Merlin knows what Snape would do if I hurt his precious Malfoy. Son of a Death Eater. Son of a Slave who follows a stupid Darth Vader. Erm. No. Wrong name. I think I gotta put those Star Wars books down. They mix me up. Lord Voldemort. That's the name! I bet he even doens't have to use the unforgivable curse to kill someone. His mere face is enough to kill you. From laughter. Did you ever see it? Well... it's hilarious to keep it short. That's one spell gone wrong.

That's when I heard it. The "bloody-murder" scream. And it was not just a fake scream. It wasn't some first or second years goofing around. No. Somebody really was in terrible pain. Ouch. It even hurt me just to hear it. Okay Hermione... breathe... breathe... Now take our your wand, what's the best spell you can of now? C'mon! Don''t get a blank out now! Hermione! Snap out of it! I mentaly kicked myself. Okay. First spell that comes to you mind. Say it out loud!

"Wingardium Leviosa?" What the hell? Okay well. Good enough I suppose.

So once I figured out any curse, I ran as fast as I could in the direction of the scream. Just when I was about to make myself seen, I stopped dead in my tracks. A seventeen year old looking boy lay on the ground and the attacker stood above him.

"Malfoy?" I whispered. What was he doing here? Was he the one who shouted? I hesitated for a while. I could just leave him there. After all, he did deserve it. Then he screamed again. Louder than before. Why wasn't anyone showing up? I bent down so I wouldn't be seen by Malfoy's attacker. I took a better look at the man, as I thought, standing above my archanemy. Or was he? As I look at him now, I'm not even sure myself.

The attacker took of his hood. Holy Merlin! Woah. Lucius Malfoy? HE was the attacker? But Malfoy the younger is such a father's son, as bad as it sounds. Draco's practically a copy of Lucius!

"Crucio!" I heard him yell as Lucius pointed his wand at his son. What?? Was I missing something here?! Okay Hermione, get yourself together! Draco needs your help! If you don't stop the bloody bastard, Draco can end up killed. I quickly stood up.

"Petrificus Totalous!" I yelled at Lucius Malfoy's direction pointing my wand at him. What kind of father was he to hurt his own son? As he stayed there paralized, shock clearly written on his face, I took the oppertunity and picked up Draco from the ground. Woah. I could actually feel his pain. I could hear him whisper silently "why are you helping me? I deserve the pain... I deserve death."

I was shocked beyond words! Sure he was a pain in the butt, but I sure as well did not think he deserved death or the pain he recieved. Merlin. What must it be like at his home during the holidays?

I could not believe how this encounter would make me realize that this Draco Malfoy is not what he pretends to be. He always walks around the school like he's God and has all the authority in the world. He walks around his head up high from too much pride. He walks around like everybody else is lower than him. He shows himself as a strong leader, while he actually feels weak inside. He is just his father's prisoner I came to realize. He cannot make any decisions of his own. 

I levitated him to the bench nearby. He was starting to bleed. He looked like he was on the edge of death. I conjured some water and food and gave him some as he lay on the bench, his head resting on my lap. He looked so angelic. How could I not see this before? How could his father be so cruel? He started to gain back conciousness.

"Open you eyes Draco. C'mon, open them up." I whispered into his ear. He slowly opened his blue-ish gray eyes. How could I never notice those beautiful eyes? Those eyes that were now filled with so much pain and hurt. "Hey." I told him softly. "How are you feeling?" I smiled at him. Why does feel right, but it is truly wrong? I mean, this is Draco Malfoy I'm taking care of now. Maybe I should go... now?

"... Better... Thank you..." He whispered and smiled. He started to caress my cheek. Okay. Not going anywhere.

"Good." I replied and stroaked his beautiful blonde hair. Then, I have no idea how it happened, but I found myself kissing Draco Malfoy and, you know what? We both enjoyed it.

At that moment, Draco and I have started to meet up secretly. Each morning I would get a small sunflower sent to me by owl. And the sunflower always made me smile. When I asked him why a sunflower, he replied:

"Simply because you always make me feel warm inside. When I see you walk by, everything seems to shine again. When I look in your eyes I feel happy again. When I see you smile, I automatically smile myself. Why a sunflower you ask? Roses are too cliche and predictable. Roses no longer symbolize true love because where ever you go, whoever you meet, on whatever occasion, a rose is always given. Whereas a sunflower... a sunflower is pure beauty and pure, true love. I always see sunflowers when I think of you... as cheesy as this may sound, it is true. I admire you. I love you. Heck! I even worship you!"


End file.
